the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaylock Drabble: Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Jaylock Drabble: Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men 5 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 8 months ago Jasper could have sworn that that mistletoe hadn't been hanging above his door eariler that day. He was absolutely certain of that as he and Henry silently stared up at it together, while they pondered over who could have possibly put it there in the first place. "Uh...does this mean we have to...umm...kiss?" Jasper asked, playing with his fingers as he quickly stared down at the floor, flustered. Henry let out a sigh. He had a good feeling that he knew exactly who had put it there. He would be sure to have a long talk with her later. "It is tradition that those who step under the mistletoe must kiss, but I don't see why we can't make a small expection." He said with his hands intertwined behind his back. But only a few seconds later, Henry's cheeks bloomed into a warm shade of pink and a hopeful sparkle suddenly shined in his eyes. "Unless...of course...you wanted to keep to tradition?" Henry curiously asked. Jasper quickly looked up at him from under the rim of his hat, his own cheeks painted by a warm blush and his own eyes sparkling with hope. He had to confess that Henry was a very handsome man...and that he really wanted to be kissed by him too. "If you want to, Henry." He quickly answered. Maybe he sounded a little too enthusiastic about it, but now that the oppurtunity was practically staring him in the face he wasn't going to say no! At that, a huge smile stretched across Henry's face and the sparkle in his eyes intensified, before he took a step closer to Jasper, who in turn, repeated the step and stared up at him. "Which one of us should start?" Jasper curiously asked, a cute smile on his face. "Hmm, well I am the oldest, so maybe it would be best if I were to start, Jasper." Henry kindly offered, seeming to have genuinely pondered over the question. And after a moment, they closed their eyes and Henry pressed his lips against Jasper's own, kissing him softly. His lips were warm and a tad chapped, but Jasper didn't mind and quickly kissed back, a powerful urge taking hold of him; pushing him closer to Henry and wrapping his arms around his neck. A few seconds of surprise passed, before he felt Henry's lips moving against his own again and his arms were quick to entangle themselves around Jasper's thin waist, holding him close. "I love you, Jasper." Henry whispered. "I love you too, Henry." Jasper whispered back. And not long after those words were shared, the two pulled away from one another and quietly went their seperate ways, smiling happily to themselves. It was definetly going to be a very merry christmas for the both of them. ----------------------------------------------------------------- THE END ----------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you to duskbg on Tumblr for requesting Jaylock for the mistletoe drabbles. X3 Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top